In wildlife management, it sometimes becomes necessary to remove animals from particular locations. This may occur, for example, in urban and residential areas where predator animals (e.g. coyotes) have encroached. To achieve this end, hunters or trappers may be utilized to either kill or trap and relocate unwanted animals.
A number of animal attracting devices have been developed to lure an animal to a hunter or animal trap. These devices are typically designed to be manually operated by a user. These manually-operated devices can be problematic because the operator may want to set the attracting device and leave it for a period of time, or the operator may not want to lure a predator animal in proximity to the operator. Also, most predators have heightened senses (e.g. sight, smell, hearing) and can typically detect human presence before coming into proximity to an attracting device, which may scare away the animals. To overcome these problems, animal attracting devices have been developed that are operable to function without the operator present or that can be remotely operated, either of which allow the operator to be at a substantial distance from the attracting device. These devices are particularly useful with trappers attempting to lure an animal into an animal trap. However, these devices are typically electronic (e.g. battery-operated) and many jurisdictions prohibit the use of electronic devices to lure animals for hunting or trapping purposes.
Accordingly, what is needed is a continually-operating, non-electronic animal attracting apparatus that is operable to attract an animal to an animal trap without the presence of an operator, thus allowing the operator to leave the apparatus unattended for prolonged periods of time.